Growing Up Like Her
by Monsterchild
Summary: Sequel to To Protect You. What will Andrea’s life be like when she reaches Casey’s age? What will Casey’s life be like? And how complicated will everyone’s life get when Andrea starts dating the son of her real father?


Growing Up Like Her

Sequel to To Protect you

By: MonsterChild

Summary: Sequel to To Protect You. You guys asked for it, and you got it. What will Andrea's life be like when she reaches Casey's age? What will Casey's life be like? And how complicated will everyone's life get when Andrea starts dating the son of her real father?

Chapter 1: Her Life- Andrea

Andrea slammed her hand down on the snooze button as hard as she could, even though she knew that it wouldn't make it not 7:00 A.M. She wanted to sleep longer, but of course her mother had to come in and shake her awake. "Andrea," she said in her matronly tone, "you'll be late for school."

She groaned. Today was the first day of school. Why did summer have to end so soon? "Five more minutes, Mom," she grumbled.

But Casey was diligent. "Now, Andrea Melanie," she ordered.

Andrea sat up and threw off her covers. "You're a menace," she growled.

Her mother smiled victoriously. "But that's why you love me." She glanced around the room and managed to pick up a few stray dirty garments as she said, "Hurry up, you're father's making breakfast downstairs." Tossing the dirty clothes into her daughter's hamper, she left.

Andrea tossed on a graphic tee that said, "I'm ninja, you can't see me," a pair of jeans, and her favorite beat-up sneakers. She threw her long brown hair into a clip and applied a thin layer of make-up, deciding that she was presentable for the day. Capturing her backpack in hand, she left her room and slid down the banister, running into the kitchen once she landed. "Hey, Daddy," she said, giving Derek a kiss on the cheek. "What's cooking?"

Derek kissed the top of her head. "You're favorite, Munchkin," he replied, flipping over some sizzling bacon. "Sausage, bacon, ham, hashbrowns, and waffles drowned in maple syrup. Everything that will kill you in one appetizing meal."

Her light brown eyes flickered with excitement. "Have I mentioned lately that you rock?" she said playfully as she took her place at the breakfast table.

He let out a deep chuckle. "Not recently, no."

She leaned back in her chair as he dished up her food. Andrea knew that Derek was not her real father. Her mom had told her that when she was about the age of eight but she had insisted that Derek had been there for both of them since before she was born. He was more of a father to her than her real father would ever be.

She'd also figured out that her mom had had her at a very young age. It didn't take a genius to figure out that 32 minus 16 was 16. Her mom never came out and straight out told her what happened when she got pregnant with her, but Andrea just figured that her mom just had one night that she wasn't in her right mind and something happened. She didn't dare press it, for she figured that it was a sensitive subject to her mom. If there was one thing she inherited from her, it was her brains.

And her hair and smile and creativity and organization skills. Oh, and her clumsiness as well. The only thing she knew about her father was that she had his eyes. She overheard 

her mom and dad talking about it one day. "She is like you in almost every way," Derek had said as he and Casey washed the dishes one night, "except for her eyes."

Casey nodded in return. "Yes. It just shows that he did one thing right."

Andrea never really asked about her real father much because, to her, Derek would always be her father to her. He was all the dad she ever needed.

"Here you go, Shorty," he said, placing a plate of food in front of her. "Dig in."

She already had a mouthful of syrup-drenched waffle and she mumbled, "Dank yhou."

"Andie," Casey said as she entered the kitchen, "how many times have I told you not to slide down the banister? It's not good for it."

Andrea rolled her eyes but didn't get a chance to rebut. Derek was the one who got there first. "Ease up, Sweetie," he said, kissing Casey's forehead, "I even take a slide down that thing every once in a while."

She narrowed her eyes at her husband and scolded, in a very familiar manner, "Der-ek!"

Andrea ate several more bites of waffle before grabbing a piece of bacon and picking up her bag again. "Gotta go," she announced, laughing at her parents' childishness, "see you after," and ran out the door.

LWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWD

"Hey, Chica," Andrea's best friend, Millie, called as they met in the cafeteria that morning.

"Hey, Mill," Andrea replied as she took a sip of her coffee. "What's up?"

Millie slipped into place across from Andrea and gave a malicious smile. "Oh, do I have news for you…"

Andrea half-smiled and shook her head. "Only been here ten minutes and you already dipped into the gossip? Wow, that's a record." She paused in order to let her friend have a moment to glare and then said, "So what's the scoop?"

Millie's glare turned back into a smile. "There's a new boy in town. I've seen him around all summer and now I know he's going here!" She was beside herself with giddiness.

Andrea shook her head again. "Mill, you have a boyfriend. Or did you and Chester break-up or something?"

Her best friend rolled her eyes. "Not for me, Ditz. For you."

She took another drink of her coffee. "Oh, please. Has there ever been a guy that I've been interested in? No matter how smokin' you claim him to be?"

Millie's eyes lit up with glee. "If you don't believe me, look for yourself," she said smugly, nodding toward the door.

Andrea turned reluctantly towards the door, just to appease her friend. But when she saw the boy in question standing in the doorway, her jaw dropped. He stood at a towering six foot five, muscles peeking out from underneath the sleeves of his t-shirt. His dirty brown hair hung down into his light brown eyes which seemed to seek out and land on Andrea. As his eyes met hers, her heart skipped a beat. When his thin lips and white teeth formed a smile in her direction, it stopped for a whole ten seconds. His toned legs steered him around the other students and tables towards her.

Her heart now pounding, she turned back to Millie, who was grinning at her like a mad woman. "You were saying?" she asked smugly.

"Bite me," Andrea growled under her breath.

"Hi," a male voice that sounded like it should belong to a Greek god said.

With her face burning red, she faced him and gave him a forced and shy smile. "Uh, hi," she replied, her face burning brighter.

He held out a strong hand to her. "I'm Adam."

She timidly placed her hand in his and squeezed it, not noticing that all the while Millie was nearly crying with joy. "Andrea Melanie," she replied. Her eyes widened at the realization that she used her middle name as well. "MacDonald Venturi, she finished.

He smiled at her and said, "Well, nice to meet you, Andrea Melanie MacDonald Venturi. Do you have a pen and paper?"

It seemed to take more energy than was really necessary for her to nod her head. She reached in her backpack and pulled out a notebook and a pen. Adam leaned over her, one hand brushing against her shoulder, and scribbled down a number. "Call me," he whispered as he pulled away before walking off.

Face still on fire, she turned back to look at Millie. She had a smug grin painted across her lips. "I told you so."

"Told her what?" a familiar male voice said as his also familiar form slid into the chair next to Andrea.

"Hey, Travis," Millie said to her brother. "I was just rubbing it in Andie's face that I was right about her having a thing for the new guy."

Travis rolled his eyes. "You're not seriously falling for a guy like that, are you?"

Andrea gaped at him. "Have you even met him?"

He narrowed his eyes at her. "I've seen him around," he replied, his voice full of venom, not necessarily directed at Andrea, but more at the subject. "He's the kind of guy who thinks he's the best but is dumb as a lamppost. The girls still fall for him though." He stood and said, "But I thought you of all people would be different, Andie," before slamming his chair into the table and storming out.

She watched him as he left before turning back to her friend. "What's his problem?"

Millie shrugged. "He's been like this all summer… At least since I first mentioned Adam. He has issues with guys like that."

I mimicked her shrug. "I guess that must be it."

LWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWD

"Hey, Mom! Hey, Dad!" Andrea called as she ran into the house and up the stairs. She didn't feel like talking to her parents right then.

"Travis called!" her mom called back at her.

"Thanks!" She ran into her room and jumped onto her bed. Giddiness enveloped her as she took her notebook and stared at the number written in it. Then his name just seemed to roll off her tongue. "Adam…"

AN: I hope you enjoyed the opening chapter of my very first sequel. I slaved and worked for days on it. I have to admit, it's been very difficult writing this because I want it to be up to the standards of my other story. I hope I did not disappoint. MonsterChild


End file.
